This invention relates generally to the transmission and receipt of one or more video transmissions such as television programs.
Enhanced television program transports such as satellite and cable systems provide the user with a vast number of television program options. In many cases, the number of options exceeds the user's ability to keep track of what programs the user would like to view. Thus, the user watches one program and misses another program which may be broadcast in the same time period.
An electronic program guide (EPG) allows the user to select for viewing one of a plurality of programs displayed on a graphical user interface. Thus, the EPG facilitates the selection of programs for viewing.
A need continues to exist for a way to enable the user to keep track of various programs which may be broadcast during the same time interval or during a given time interval in which the user may wish to keep track of more than one program. For example, in some satellite systems, a large number of sporting events are broadcast at the same time. For example, football games from a variety of localities across a geographic area may be displayed in overlapping time frames. Many sports enthusiasts would like to keep track of the progress of the games on different channels, but it is difficult to keep track of what broadcasts are available, at the same time the user is watching a given broadcast.
Conventionally, users have attempted to overcome this problem by constantly switching back to the program guide in order to determine what other programs are available. This is time consuming and annoying since the television picture is constantly being switched.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a better way to enable users to monitor a plurality of transmissions at one time.